1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates generally to electronic devices, and, more specifically, to non-planar transistors and techniques for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fin field effect transistors (finFETs) are often built around a fin (e.g., a tall, thin semiconductive member) extending generally perpendicularly from a substrate. Typically, a gate traverses the fin by conformally running up one side of the fin over the top and down the other side of the fin. Generally, a source and a drain are located on opposite sides of the gate in the fin. In operation, a current through the fin between the source and drain is controlled by selectively energizing the gate.
Typically, such finFETs may be used in construction of a volatile memory cell, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) cell. A volatile memory cell loses the data stored in the cell if power to the memory cell is turned off. In contrast, the contents of a non-volatile memory cell are not erased if power to the cell is turned off. Thus, computers and other electronic devices typically use volatile memory, such as DRAM, in conjunction with non-volatile memory, such as flash memory. As these devices decrease in size, having two different memory devices for both volatile and non-volatile memories may inhibit the size reduction in such devices. Additionally, the speed of the data transfer between the two memory devices may decrease performance of the device.
Embodiments of the present invention may address one or more of the problems set forth above.